


Hobbies

by Wolfsbride



Series: Leisurely  Pursuits [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, James Bond (Movies) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judi gets her hands dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Started on a Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895307) by [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage). 



Daniel mentally chided himself as he stood waiting for Judi to come to the door. It was ridiculous really. He was already half hard just from the anticipation of what the evening might entail. One would think he was a randy teenager instead of a grown man in his mid-forties. He couldn’t seem to help it though. Judi just affected him that way.

The door opened and Dan found himself blushing like said teenager when Judi eyed him up and down and gave him a cheeky grin. “Getting started without me, I see.” 

Daniel spluttered, falling over his words, trying to apologize.

Judi waved his words away and gestured him inside. “Oh, do come in before you give the neighbours the right idea.” 

Utterly and hopelessly ridiculous, Daniel thought as he stepped inside. 

He stumbled to halt when Judi’s voice floated from the kitchen. “Could you step into the bathroom and strip? I put your robe on the back of the door.”

He blinked. Judi wasn’t usually so… direct. But hey, it wasn’t like he had a problem with stripping for Judi so… He made his way to the bathroom and did as he was told. Folding his clothes, he left them lying on top of the counter, then he donned his robe, tying the belt securely. Eager though he might be, he didn’t feel like flashing Judi accidentally.

He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting when he entered the kitchen but finding Judi in the middle of what looked like the beginning of a science experiment wasn’t it. His _interest_ waned a little. Though not by much as Judi was wearing a sleeveless cotton top that dipped enough to show off her collar bone and _no_ bra. Christ but he loved her tits. It was a wonder he wasn’t salivating.

Judi turned away from whatever she was working on at the table and tsked. “Well, that’ll never do.” Dragging a chair out, she sat down. “Come here.”

Daniel didn’t whimper, but it was a very near thing. 

Walking over, he stood in front of her, resisting the urge to fidget with his hands. He had no idea what to do with them aside from putting them all over Judi’s body and considering the vibe she was giving off, that didn’t seem likely at the moment. He had the strongest feeling that he should clasp them behind his back. 

It was an instinct that was deemed correct a few seconds later when Judi pulled him to stand between her knees and said, almost idly. “No touching.”

Fuck. He hated this part. Almost as much as he loved it. He put his hands behind him and waited to see what Judi would do.

She undid the belt, flicked his robe open, and then studied him intently. “Hm. Not bad. A little less firm than I would like.”

She turned away slightly for a moment. “Eyes up.” She said when she faced him again.

Daniel had been staring at the top of her head – okay, to be honest he’d been staring past the top of her head and down her top – and he jerked his head up and stared at the wall opposite him guiltily.

He forgot about guilt and everything else when Judi wrapped both hands, now covered with something slick, around his prick and stroked from base to tip, flicking her fingers over the head when she reached the top.

“Bloody fucking hell!” He nearly disobeyed her order not to touch, for it was an order no matter how mildly she had given it. 

“Language, Dan." 

He thought that was rich coming from someone who could teach a sailor how to curse but wasn’t able to say so since his vocal cords were busy making the most embarrassingly guttural noises he’d ever heard. When Judi continued to rub the fingers of one hand over the tip of his prick while the other hand dropped lower, Daniel had to lock his knees to keep from falling to the floor. 

“Have you been a good boy, Dan?” 

She hefted his balls, rolling them gently, as if that would help her discern the answer to her question. For all he knew it might. He wouldn’t put anything pass Judi. The sensation was distracting to say the least.

She paused in her touching and Daniel managed to marshal his thoughts. “Yes.” He gasped. “You know I have.”

“Unlike your counterpart.” 

It was something of a running gag between them, the whole Bond/M thing. A way to pass the time while on set. He wondered if anyone had any inkling of how hard it was to play the rebellious agent when all he wanted to do was have Bond kneel at M’s feet and rest his head in her lap.

Judi resumed her movements and Daniel lost his train of thought. Behind his back, his right hand tightened its hold on his left wrist, fingers leaving pressure marks on his skin. He wanted to touch so badly. He was infinitely glad she hadn’t forbidden him to move. That particular command was nearly impossible for him to obey without help.

As it was, his hips were hitching up into her grip; her hands were barely moving now. She had him doing all the work. Her contribution was to vary the intensity of her touch and no matter which way she did it, too little, too much or just enough; it was making him insane. Just as he reached the point where explosion was imminent, Judi pulled her hands away, leaving him waving in the wind as it were.

Daniel groaned. “Oh God. Judi. Why’d you stop?” He wasn’t whining. Most definitely not.

“I need you rigid, not flopping about.” Judi cleaned her hands off with quick efficient movements, only to dip them into a wide plastic container covering them completely in what looked like paste.

“Now then, for this part it would be helpful if you didn’t move.” When she reached for him again, she smirked. “And do try not to release the tension.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

When the timer went off fifteen minutes later, Daniel was at the end of his rope. It wasn’t until Judi had rubbed the paste into every nook and cranny of his cock and then wrapped the whole thing up; that he’d gotten any idea of what she was intending to do. He’d given her an incredulous look to which she’d responded with a mischievous look of her own. Now it was time for the unveiling. 

As torturous as it had been to have her slippery hands gliding all over him, he was appreciative of her forethought when she very carefully started to ease the mould away from his skin. It wasn’t helping his current problem though. 

Several tense minutes later, he was free of his prison. It was the weirdest cock cage he’d ever encountered. He wondered if she’d intended it that way. 

His cock was red, a little from its confinement but mostly from spending half an hour on the brink of coming. It twitched as though to remind him, as if he needed prompting. 

“Judi? Aren’t you forgetting something?”

She glanced at him, down at his prick and then back up at him. Her eyes glinted but the rest of her face was wholly serious. “I’m sorry, Dan but I really need to see to this before it dries right out.” 

Her brow arched, daring him to complain. “Care to wait?”

Muttering under his breathe about cock teases, Daniel stomped off to the bathroom to take his problem in hand. 

“I never tease, Daniel. I always follow through. I’ll remind you while we wait for it to set.” 

As he stood in front of Judi’s loo wanking himself off, his mind filled with what else Judi had in store for him along with thoughts of her using the damn thing she was making. It was the shortest wank ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Err.. Well... This was supposed to be a fun light hearted thing. Apparently, I'm incapable of that.


End file.
